Proving Greatness
by TaylaNovak
Summary: Summary: She stood the daughter of the greatest legate in all of Skyrim, Legate Rikke and desperately wanted to prove her own greatness to her mother, herself and all of skyrim No pairings yet but suggestions will be taken. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Summary: She stood the daughter of the greatest legate in all of Skyrim, Legate Rikke and desperately wanted to prove her own greatness to her mother, herself and all of skyrim

No pairings yet but suggestions will be taken.

Camilla sliced open the belly of a stormcloak and turned to block an axe with her shield. She stabbed the rebel through the chest with her steel sword and let it fall implanted in his body before drawing out her next sword. Bodies began to pile up around her as she carved her way through the Stormcloak bastards of Fort. Hraggstad. She had taken an attack force of about 25 men to seize the fort before Legate Rikke arrived with her own force to begin reparations. They had been fighting for nearly an hour and her men were getting tired, there had been far more bandits within the fort than expected. But the worst was yet to come. Just when it seemed like victory was near at hand, a force of mages erupted from the bowels of the fort, blasting away Camilla's soldiers with ease. She tried to rally them, but it was no use.

Then the cavalry arrived. Legate Rikke strode into the fort with a detachment behind, so confident that her shield wasn't even up. A dozen infantry formed a wall behind her. And behind them were the archers who were laying waste to the bandits.

Camilla sighed and watched the woman decimate the enemy. The blonde signaled for the rest of the soldiers to head down below and clean out the interior while she walked over to the black haired beauty and smirked.

"Not now Mother." Camilla growled.

"I can't congratulate my daughter on a job well done?" Rikke asked.

"I could have handled this."

"I know, but even after achieving the status of Legate, you are still an impulsive leader who fails to rally to her troops." Camilla sighed. "If you had waited for the sentry before you set out, you would have known to watch out for the mages."

"Thank you, Mother for making me seem like an incompetent child."

"I had no hand in that. You earned that all by yourself." Rikke cracked a genuine smile. "You should have that looked at." She touched her daughter' head where blood was trickling down her temple.

"Whatever." Camilla growled.

There was a similar growl from behind and both women turned as a female khajiit emerged from the fort, followed by most of the other legionnaires who had already begun to set up the encampment and remove the dead. She was rather tall for her skin with red fur and long hair of a brighter red. She smiled at the pair before throwing her arms around Rikke's neck and kissing her. Rikke smiled as she placed her wife on the ground, who turned to Camilla next and hugged her as well.

Tavani had been with the family as long as Camilla could remember, although her and her mother hadn't actually married until she was about 5. She was without a doubt, the glue keeping the women together and always had a wise word for the younger Legate.

"Return to army, wife and I will see to the daughter." Tavani said, in a voice that nearly mirrored a female Nord's. She'd been raised by Nords in Skyrim and had never been to Elsweyr and barely made contact with any of her own kind.

Rikke nodded and departed and Camilla sat down as Tavani cleaned her head.

"I could have secured the fort without help. She thinks I am a child." Camilla grumbled.

"Then do not pout as one." Tavani retorted. "Rikke has never been the motherly type. This is her way of protecting the only family she has. You cannot blame a mother for wanting to protect her child."

"I am not a child."

"And yet you acted as one when you attacked this fort before receiving word from the sentry. Your mother saved your life and those of your men today."

"I know." Camilla sighed. "But I needed this. I want to earn my name, my own fame. Right now my only claim is being Rikke's daughter, and as much as I love my mother, I want to earn my place as a great Legate."

Tavani dropped her hands into her lap. "Then try to see a battlefield through her eyes and fix wounded pride. You will have your chance to shine and prove your greatness, but for now, you should see to your men and your dead. I would imagine, it is quite high."

Camilla nodded and went to do just that. She'd lost 12 men and 6 more were wounded, 2 of them gravely. She let out another as she realized that she would not be attending the celebration for reclaiming the fort, instead, she would be burying dead and encouraging the wounded and shaken.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello Everyone, I have decided that since I have so many stories and ideas for more, that I'll update the stories by category and/or by whichever story has the most reviews. For reviews, I would love detailed feedback on the stories, what you liked, what you didn't like, what you didn't understand, etc. You get the drift.

I'm really sorry for the stories that haven't been updated in a while. I just finished with honors chemistry and it was kicking my ass. So sorry, I'll try to do better with the updates.

Thanks!


End file.
